Jupiter Leveling
by FeralFancies
Summary: This is set five months after the end of the movie. Caine is doing his job of protecting Jupiter along with Stinger. Kiza is trying to help Jupiter out with understanding what she has to do as a royal space queen. Caine and Jupiter are doing good with their relationship. Lets see what could possibly happen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just trying this out if I get some people who like it then I shall continue with it. It is rated T but that could change if you guys want me to try a lemon later. On with the story!**

 **Chapter 1**

After coming back from cleaning our last house I told my mother and aunt that I had a date to get to and after telling me to be careful I ran around the block and powered up my boots. Flying up to the roof of the nearest building where Caine was waiting for me with a grin at my flying skills.

"I'm still learning okay." I stated with a laugh to which he nodded and tried not to laugh at me himself.

It had been five very interesting, very non- tradable, months since finding out that I was a recurrence and that I owned the Earth. It had been four months since I quit freaking out and fighting it and embraced it. It had been three months to get everything worked out into an actual relationship with Caine and have him understand that, even though he may not understand why, I do see him as an equal. Its been a month and a half since Caine and I slept together. And its been two weeks since I transferred some space money and bought an apartment for Caine and I to move into.

Things were going good. Stinger was still heading my security while his daughter Kiza helped me understand some of the more normal things the space royality did and I was supposed to understand. Caine was still my personal bodyguard. He followed me everywhere. Literally. My mother came so close to finding him at one of the houses we cleaned, if it wasn't for me shoving him into a closet she would have found him.

Apparently when Balem died some of his holdings reverted back to me and well this brought suitors to my door, or to my planet, and well this started a bit of a possessive strike in him. After the first time it happened he seemed to realize that it might not be something I wanted but after he noticed that I had no problem with him scaring the suitors off, well it became a regular thing. I would open a halogram that would be inviting me to dine abord one of their ships and I'd turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk which he would in return, glare at said invite.

At the moment we were finishing eating a picnic style dinner on top of an apartment building and talking and watching the people below. Just having fun.

"So should we go home and finish unpacking and moving things around?" I asked with a wide smile, then laughing because he made a terrified face. It had come to my attention that he really hated to unpack. He wasn't used to so much stuff and after we moved in and I now actually have space, I kinda went hog wild with the buying.

"If we must." he groaned.

Laughing again I leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the lips, then activated my boots and grabbed our stuff and took off. I wanted to beat him home but like usual he was right behind me. His wings were... beautiful. There really was no better word. Although he never said anything about it there was a difference between him then and now and it had everything to do with those wings. It was pride. He was proud of them.

When we reached the roof of the apartment building we now lived in I stumbled a bit but still landed before him, even if it was only a second or two before. Grinning, I walked over to him and leaned up on my tip toes and whispered in his ear, "I win."

Both of his brows pulled upwards, as if saying 'oh really', and he pulled me towards him even more so he didnt have to lean down to kiss me. I tugged his head down closer, what can I say I'm an impatient girl, and he growled before closing his lips over mine.

Pulling away a minute later I ran for the stairs on the roof top while saying, "Unpacking remember?"

We unpacked about a quarter of the boxes that we had left and moved a couple pieces of furnitre around and then headed to the bedroom to get ready for bed and watch some television.

~One Week Later~

It was Friday night and Stinger took Caine with him out for a boys night out, not really sure what that means for them but hopefully their having fun. Kiza is here with me helping go over some of the tablets that need to be read and memorized and answering messages and things for the charges placed on Titus Abraxas and the holdings that were coming into my account from Balem Abraxas.

When your one of the least political people in the world learning to be a Queen and doing ones duties can be a bit frustrating. Which was where I was now. Frustrated.

"Why can't I just have people do this stuff for me?" I sighed tossing the tablet aside and looking at Kiza.

"You can once you know what you need people for." She explained while smiling. I just shook my head and fell back in my chair. That movement was wrong though. I threw my hand up to cover my mouth and ran for the bathroom leaning over the toilet throwing up what little dinner I ate. After flushing it I leaned back against the coolness of the bath tub while Kiza walked in.

"Jupiter are you sure your okay? You've been nausous and sick for about three weeks now. You've had trouble eating and sleeping. Maybe you should go to a doctor?" She seemed really worried which, even though I knew it was nothing serious, made me feel happy.

"I'm fine probably just stress but I'll make you a deal. If you can help me get through at least all the major stuff I need to do, I will go see a doctor. Okay?" I questioned.

"Okay. Well lets get back to it then." she reached for my hand but before she could help me up I shook my head and turned back to the toilet just in time to throw up more. This was getting ridiculous. I know that I'm stressed but still. I flushed and when I thought I was okay to get back up I brushed my teeth and went back out with Kiza.

An hour later the boys came home and when the door shut, I was once again out of my chair running for the bathroom. I could hear them out in the hall talking.

"She okay?" Caine asked.

"Don't know. She's been sick most of the day. Needs to see a doctor if you ask me." Kiza replied.

"I'll make one for her. Well we're gonna head home. Tell her we said bye and that we'll see her tomorrow." Stinger said while walking out the door.

Being sick is for the birds and I hate doctors.

 **Reviews are really nice to get. Especially if you have any feedback. Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This probably should have been included in the first chapter but I just now thought of it.**

 **Chapter Two**

Kiza POV

The ride home was quiet, probably because it had been a long day for the both of us. I watched as the lights flew by as dad drove out of the city. By the time we passed the city limits sign I was leaning against the passenger window passed out.

"Kiza, sweetheart we're home. Wake up." dad spoke softly trying to arouse me from my sleep. Rolling my head toward his voice I attempted to open my eyes and squeezed them shut when my vision was a bit blurry.

"I'm okay go on in. I'll be in in a minute." I reassured him with a wave of my hand in the direction of the house. He chuckled a bit but ended up going inside anyway.

Getting out of the car was a bit difficult since my legs weren't wanting to coroporate with my brain but I eventually got them working. When I walked through the door I noticed dad was eating a sandwich.

"Didn't you eat with Caine and by the way where's mine?" I asked trying to act angry.

He smiled and replied with a smart remark of, "Didn't you eat with Jupiter?"

Shaking my head and smiling, I went to get the fixings for my own sandwich to take with me to my room.

"Oh! You may wanna make Jupiter's oppointment with the doctor sooner rather than later." I said out of no where after getting my food ready.

"Its the middle of the night. Not much I can do tonight." he answered, looking at me with a 'duh'.

"I realize that I just mean I might know what's wrong with her and if I'm right then you need to make her appointment for in the morning." I explained while walking to the stairs.

"What do you thinks wrong?" he asked with a confused expression while joining me on the stairs.

"Oh I just think that Caine's gonna faint when he finds out she's pregnant." I replied while trying to keep a straight face, although that was proven a bit difficult when his eyes all but popped out of their sockets.

"Pregnant. Pregnant? Why do you think that? If it is true, I dont believe he'll faint, I believe he'll freak out. " he was now laughing and I could tell he was picturing his reaction.

"The symptoms add up," I said off handly, "Wanna bet on how he'll react?"

"Ten bucks says he'll freak and do something stupid."

"Worst he'll do is faint or just stare straight ahead for a while."

"Deal", "Deal" We agreed at the same time, then laughing we went to our respective bedrooms to passout for the night. Boy were Jupiter and Caine gonna get a shock in the morning if I'm right.

I hope I'm right was the last thought to cross my mind until morning.

 **I wanted more Kiza in the movie. :( Reviews Please. I love to know what people think about my stories. Any idea's for the story will also be used if I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caine's POV

I had woken up before Jupiter as usual, since she wasn't much of a morning person, and no longer had to be for her family. I had made breakfast and was about to take her some when the door knob started to jiggle and in walked Kiza.

"I could have sworn that door was locked." I tried to scold her but ended up chuckling.

"Oh don't worry it was. I had a key made for dad and I." she grinned and held it up, I made a grab for it but she had already tossed it into a bag she was carrying.

"Too slow. So wheres Jupiter, her appointment is in an hour." she stated while making her some tea.

"I was about to wake her." I said walking towards our room but on my arrival I found her with a cold rag on her forehead.

"You okay?" I asked her circling her waist with my arms and pulling her back into me.

"I was feeling a bit sick when I got up so I thought a cool cloth would help which it has." she explained then tossed the rag into the hamper and turned around. I placed a kiss to her forehead then pulled away from her and took her hand when I realized she was already dressed.

"Hopefully the doctor can give you some antibiotics that will help."

"Maybe." she replied as we walked into the kitchen where Kiza buried her in a hug.

"Calm down Kiza you just saw me last night!" Jupiter laughed as she pulled herself away to sit and eat.

"True. You have 15 minutes to eat then we gotta leave." Kiza said while finishing her tea.

"Actually we can go now. I'm not that hungry. Caine you okay?" he asked while looking toward me and drinking some of her coffee.

"Yeah, fine just concerned that your not keeping your food down." I lied although it wasn't a complete lie I was concerned but not by the lack of nutrients she was getting. Everyone has a scent of their own and hers had become an instant calming factor for me but lately hers hasn't been the same as it was. Most peoples changes with sickness, but, sickness also had its own distinctive scent, and this was not it. This was worrying me badly but I kept telling myself that it probably wasn't nothing big.

"Its okay. How about I cook dinner when we get back and Stinger and Kiza can stay? That will give me something to try and keep down." she explained smiling, probably trying to cheer me up, so I grinned and nodded my agreement.

"Fine but be careful. I know Kiza would rather lose her arm then you but I'd rather have both of you in optimum condition. Are you sure you don't want me to come along?" I asked, she still had enemies and people who maddeningly still wanted to court her, whether for her or themselves unknown. Although if I have anything to say about it, it will not be happening.

"We will be fine and you have a phone so you can call us. Just do me a favor and get Stinger here before we get home. He's always late." she said before giving me a quick kiss ad following kiza out of the door.

Whoever is listening just keep them safe and figure out what the hell is wrong with her scent.

Stinger is usually late with a 24 hour heads up. I only got two at the most probably. Picking him up it is then. I grabbed the keys and went for the door.

Pick up Stinger and by then I should be able to call Jupiter and see what is wrong.

By the time I found Stinger I knew for a fact we were still going to be late even with my pick up service. I found him tinkering with some sheaves and cussing like a sailor.

"Do I want to ask what your messing with?" I inquired picking up something that resembled the glass covering of a sheave.

Most people would have shown some kind of reaction to the surprise of someone talking but he didn't even turn to look at me when he replied with a question of his own. "Depends on why your here?"

"Jupiter wants you and Kiza over for dinner." I answered watching him smack at the sheave and knowing that was the last way to make it work.

"Then no don't ask but knowing that you'll want to know anyway I was looking for some sheave work that might help Kiza and Jupiter with the responsibilities list that they're trying to work out. He stood up and handed me the sheave that he had previously been cursing and beating. "Have a whack at it why don't ya."

"We're gonna be late." I stated looking down at the electronic and turning this and that way seeing what may be the problem.

"Always are ain't we." he smiled while picking up another sheave. Jupiter is gonna be pissed but at least she may have some help.

"Okay lets see what we can do in an hour." No more than that or we really will be late.

A/N I realize this probably sucks but I didn't really do any editing cause I wanted to get it up for y'all so I'll take the criticism. Please Review!


End file.
